User talk:SophiaDescole13
__TOC__ Soory! The chat stopped working. I do like your death portal mini chapter and you can add it in :) MissToraleiLayton 16:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Sorry Sorry I couldn't get back to you. All I wanted you to do was finish the chapter by adding that sword fight in. Once I sort out this problem, I will do the rest. Sorry for sounding so bossy! :) MissToraleiLayton 07:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Well, my connection's not working very well. (Barely got this put up) With that being said, I had to leave chat. (Gotta sleep too, though) Bye. :P --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 02:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whats going on what is going on with you and the chat, you keep on joining, then leaving MissToraleiLayton 11:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badges I've thought a lot about this. Personally, I see no need in adding badges to our wiki. Reason number one, badges usually are used in larger wikis or wikis with very inactive editors. We, excluding yesterday which was pretty dead, are actually more active than a lot of people realize. And, as I have said before, we have like six people on staff. Reason number two, badges can be annoying and frustrating to deal with. Some people very much so dislike badges, as well as they seem like a lot of work (Adding in images and making special challenges) for something so trivial. The third reason I oppose this is that as AdventureWriter28 pointed out once (Can't remember what forum) she says she never wanted badges as they make users edit for the wrong purpose or something along those lines. Also, apologies for the size of this, I edit in Monobook, and it doesn't look as long since it's much wider. :P — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, about that, let me explain... I'm almost 13 and I am twelve right now. (duh) This year, I'll be in seventh grade, next, I'll be in eighth, then I'll be done with elementary/primary/grade school. Then I'll be in high/secondary school. It ''is primary and secondary school for you, right? I get so confused with that and I often wonder, why aren't they the same?!?! Anyway, I hope that clears things up. P.S. I don't really chat using the Chat IRC thing, so talk page is priority #1. Just FYI See, where I come from, juniors would be the second year in secondary/high school and seniors would be the last year, and then after that you'd be in college/university. And your infant school would be my kindergarten through first & second grade. So yeah. Yeah I kind of figured that out. I should probably get in the habit of doing that shouldn't I? Anyway, not to call Wattz2000 out on anything, but he left me a note after deleting one of my videos saying to check out the policy page on posting videos. I still have some of them up, but I really hope they aren't like, illegal or anything.DetectiveLayton92 22:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and please tell me that you got this? Or were at least notified that I replied?! I have no idea what's going on at your end. Oh, ok. So I should probably go ask him about it. Man, I don't know why it's so awkward asking for help, but it is. Anyway, What do you need help with? Disclaimer: I don't know much about Lando, because I try to stay away from all game information that I don't know about. In short, I'm happily oblivious. -- DetectiveLayton92 22:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Lando's page Did you ever figure out what you were stuck on at Lando Ascad's page yesterday? I offered to help. -- DetectiveLayton92 21:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Yeah, if you need a word for anything, I'm always available. My friends call me the walking dictionary. :) DetectiveLayton92 21:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, as much as I don't know about Lando, I pretty much know what happens in the story-line. Hopefully, using my powers of my short memory span, I'll forget about everything before it becomes localized. Oh, and I think I got my blog up and running. DetectiveLayton92 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: How can you say you annoy us? Well, what's the difference between a b'crat and an admin...wait. Don't tell me, I think it would overload me with info. And how many (active only) users do we have on here? 5? Actually I think there's more. Oh and sorry for uh, upsetting you at mentioning what happens at the end of my book. (I'd rather say book than fan-fiction story. Heck of a lot easier to say.) DetectiveLayton92 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) First of all, why are you still up? Go to sleep already! I'm about to have dinner, which is weird. Second of all, the ending isn't all that bad, Descole still lives, escapes jail, and goes on to plan something else. Although, what he plans, I haven't figured out yet. DetectiveLayton92 00:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I've now deduced that there's eight (count 'em, 8) hours between my zone and yours. It's ten minutes after six right now so, yeah. Food! Right now, so yeah. In my haste, I didn't finish the message. But you're probably asleep by now. And yeah, no jail could hold Descole, but my main character gets some "personal satisfaction" by slamming him against the wall. *evil smirk* Mwahahaha... G'night! DetectiveLayton92 01:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive 2 Seeing as how this is the 50th header on this page, do you want me to archive this for you or are you gonna do it yourself? It's a little large, y'know. ;) — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Translating ending themes? I will see what I can do. It might be quite hard as I have only just finished lessons. Out of curiosity, why do you need them? MissToraleiLayton 16:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:The translation page or somthing Sounds like a neat idea. Just, categorized them under the Game's song category. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Plot hole What plot hole are you referring to? (Commented: Chapters 3 & 4 (5 & 6 should be up soon)) Sorry, I just got back from town and you're sleeping by now. Anyway, you'd think that since I know how to make computer programs and games, I'd know how to do stuff on here, but ''noooo. That's not how it works. :) DetectiveLayton92 22:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have any questions about how to do anything around here, you can also ask me, too, just to throw that out there. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Technical Difficulties Ok, so my computer or something is being spazzy. Have you been kicked off? Because I have and I've also not been able to post any of my blog. I was just writing away, in my own little world, went to save it, and *BAM* it says that "this wiki is experiencing difficulties" and then I had to type it ''all over again. (FYI, you might not get your chapters today....) DetectiveLayton92 19:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) who is lisa layton? Plot holes Ok, good. Now I can fix my chapters! And when she was talking about her "flaws" or imperfections, what she failed to mention is that she's a good liar. Plus, it gets the professor over to her house, and, in case you haven't noticed, Brittney is rather fond of the professor, and that's what she wanted in the first place. (And yes, I know about Lisa for the most part. Mark is her twin brother, is he not? Man I love her! She's truly awesome) Oh and I cleared up the info that you left me with Wattz. I told him that everything's good now and that you're back. Banned from the computer, eh? DetectiveLayton92 20:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just realised that someone added that question. On another note, those chapters posted like, three different times. (maybe I'm exaggerating) Is there anyway to delete a blog post? Or do you have to go through the pains of archiving it? You know, you may have a dark side (key word being "may") but I don't think I do... :D DetectiveLayton92 21:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't think I'll have to do anything major. Even though I can't seem to change the title of the second post (only posted two times) I'll just say something like "resume from here" or whatever. And about the explosion, well, I'd better just stay out of it. Sometimes I do that too, so don't worry. You're not the only one. (And, if by any chance I do, I will so totally run any photos I took of Descole by you. But, first, I must find the camera...) DetectiveLayton92 21:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Slideshows and music how do you put music and slideshows onto your page? 07:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo My god! Coming from a guy who loves 60's entertainment, this is by far the second best logo I've seen yet. To be honest, Last Specter's logo is one of my least favorite. Now I know why, the British logo's waaaaaay better! :) — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :''Professor Layton and the Inspector's Call. Sounds fun, can't wait! Really though, it looks great and if you haven't already, you can put it in the Spectre's Call page. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, boy Do I even want to ''know what happened today with you and your grandmother? Knowing you, I bet it's hilarious. DetectiveLayton92 22:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's certainly, uh, interesting. My mother 'accepts my interests' also, and she doesn't listen to me when I talk about PL, either. And, pardon my US-ian-ness, but remind me again what a 'fortnight' is again? I seem to have forgotten... G'night to you! DetectiveLayton92 22:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Misthallery? Is it really supposed to be Misthallery? Because I read in the Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute wikipedia page...it says "Mist Haley" Clanice 10:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Toralei Umm, I haven't gotten any messages from her. Just you. I may have overlooked something, but more or less, don't think I have. — Wattz2000 12:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I haven't seen much. Another thing, I gotta go for the weekend again, which no internet until late tomorrow. >.> Oh well, I'll live. — Wattz2000 12:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Before you make a decision about changing the way we refer to games, please take it to the forum or somewhere where it's publicly visible so members can talk about it before you start rollbacking changes. -Banana Split 20:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :The keyword here is public. We're a community, and writing the manual of style with little changes like that without telling anyone (and I'm not talking about the chat, I'm talking about posting it the forum were people can see it and respond to it if they're not with you at the right moment) isn't the way things work. -Banana Split 20:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it isn't. There is a proposed new format for character pages, which doesn't include extra bits on how to refer to games (and please don't go and edit it in anonymously now). -Banana Split 20:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm still not seeing a mention about how to shorthand a game's name. But I agree about my last comment; that was uncalled for, and my frustration got the best of me. I apologize for that. -Banana Split 20:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see what you said about shorthand, but what I'm taking about is changing the shorthand from the Game Name to Game Name without discussion. ::::I try to avoid getting too far into an argument, especially when people start insulting other people. That's not like me, and I could see that I went too far there. -Banana Split 20:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::I can't find it anywhere...would you mind me bringing that up (again possibly) in the MoS's forum topic? (and thanks) -Banana Split 20:35, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It's always nice when nobody turns evil. =P -Banana Split 20:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) unindent This is completely unrelated, but since you use a template for your sig, it might be useful. I'm not sure how you use the template, but if you make the content of this page }}}, and you make your sig in your preferences, you'll be able to sign with four tildes and have the template show up instead of the code. -Banana Split 20:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) It's finished Thanks to my quick typing skills, you can now read the last two chapters of PL & the PD. Hallelujah! I got all excited, and I wasn't even reading it! YAY! :D DetectiveLayton92 20:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sig I guess I'll start a new section for this. =P Before I go too far into explaining anything that might be wrong, how do you insert your sig after you comment? -Banana Split 21:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, ignore me then. =p I was thinking you put in the template manually. -Banana Split 21:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Soz, I used my iPod here. I don't want to rush you or anything but have you done the quiz answers yet? I might use those as an answer sheet if they are good enough. MissToraleiLayton 21:54, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Quiz That's fine. Sorry to bother you! MissToraleiLayton 22:02, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! MissToraleiLayton 18:51, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Digital Might I ask? What program do you use for your digital fan art? deviantART? 'Cause I might do one of my OC or something. [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 00:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How awesome is my new sig? Not like it compares to yours, but I did this all by myself. :D Ok, thanks. I'll have to google it or something. By the way, I like your new avatar (Kathleen OC, right?) :) [[User:DetectiveLayton92|'Detective']][[w:c:layton:Professor Layton|'Layton']][[User talk:DetectiveLayton92|'92']] 19:26, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Joining? Are you going to join the chat, Sophia? P.S. Do you like my new signature? [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 13:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, Userpage... Uhh, your user page's coding is all effed up. I don't know if you meant it to do that or not, but, whatevs if you did. Anyway, I can fix it if you want me too, but I have to when I'm at my desktop in about 2 hours. I just didn't want to see a page that someone's been working on in a long while all screwed up, y'know. ;) — Wattz2000 18:12, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Lagushi If you Undo my edits, please provide a valid reason or I'm simply going to invalidate it. This means you can not use Rollback, which is only for Vandalism. As for the reason why I removed the image, see the edit summary of that edit. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :That, for me, is not good enough. If the character isn't in the picture, it should not be added in my opinion. If it really is for you then add it back, with a proper edit summary of course. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 20:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The above isn't being rude, or at least not meant to be rude. The problem is your opinion is different than mine, which you will need to accept. I have finished LS already, so I know Lagushi is in the cut-scene itself. But I still find it a strange addition because it's the picture that's added, and not the cut-scene. Still, I'm not undoing your edits. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 08:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Image Hello, I'm Chris54721, the administrator of Layton Wiki Italy. I wondered if I could get hold of the base image's image of the spoiler. That is, I would like the image of the spoiler without the word "spoiler warning". Thank you. (Translated by Google) --Chris54721 10:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...but can you give me the image ONLY without the text, already in the circle? --Chris54721 12:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character naming Since we don't understand Japanese, we use the Wikipedia names (you can tell him that). People are more likely to search for those names too. Anyway, it's true that the names are probably wrong. Even if we'de use the names he suggested, they're probably still not the final names. So I don't know if tere is much use in changing them at the moment. I'll wait for Wattz to input first. Btw, does that person know more about the other Japanese Layton stuff (the Cellphone games, the 4 Books and VS Ace Attorney)? We could really use more info on those. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sig Hi Sophia. It took a while, but how your sig works recently occurred to me (I'm slow =P). Since the templates that make it are in the regular template namespace (which is for templates for the wiki, like infoboxes), I was wondering if you could move it into your userspace (pages like User:SophiaDescole13/sig and User talk:SophiaDescole13/sig). If you're okay with that, I could do the page moving here for you (you'd just need to do is change your sig to ), but you'd have to do it on any other wikis that you use the sig on. What do you think? (Sorry if that didn't make sense, I tend to ramble. =|) -Banana Split 21:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, it just occurred to me that the template is being used on a bunch of pages, and those will need to be changed if I do this (my brain doesn't seem to be working today...I think I'm going to log off). This might be something to do if we ever get a bot, so I don't flood the recent changes with this. :Sorry about the text blobs. >< -Banana Split 22:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that'd probably be best. It's actually about 4:40pm here (GMT -06:00?), so I don't really have any excuse. =P -Banana Split 22:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back in PL Hi, it's been a long time, though i can reassure this time that i'm back for at least a week or 2 weeks around here, so any big happenings while i was gone? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:48, September 14, 2011 (UTC) who is the person on your profile pictere? 16:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Back Again Yep.....it's been a long time....congrats on becoming a mentor! :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Mask of Miracle(s) Uh, the official logo released by Level-5 says "Mask of Miracle" (see front page). Their official site has it like that as well. We prefer the official name over "correct translation" of course, so why the change? It's a working title obviously, but still... - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I changed it back for now. We'll see when the official name comes :). Btw, can you ask that person for the correct name of that Jiiken guy? I've got my doubts by the current name :P. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:sooo..... So your the mentor right....? So what should i call you? Mentor or just a fellow wikian? XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Name on Template Hi, I saw your edit summary, so I thought I ought to explain why I did that. The main reason for the change is to get the template's meaning across fully. The template has always meant that people shouldn't edit a page (as said in the community message box, although I don't think people read it) because another using is editing it. But everyone's been using it like a cleanup or incomplete template, which are made to encourage people to edit, not stop them. This way people will know exactly who's editing (and who to talk to about it), and the wording conveys the meaning more specifically. That came out longer than I thought it would-- does that make sense? -Banana Split 23:55, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Miracle!!! Could you tell me the whole story in Mask of Miracle...? P.S. You changed your username? O____O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) O_______________________________O Wow, that's just...wow O_O I AM SO GONNA CHANGE MY PROFILE PHOTO TO Lando Ascad, AFTER finding a better quality photo of him in his hot gentleman outfit XD I can't wait for the game!!!!!!!!! Wanna see Lando badly!!!! O___O (Here i go ranting about my affectionate liking of Lando :P) I agree, Sharon and Lando are one of the cutest couples!!!! :D ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep, his hair has gotten better ever since O_O I liked his hair more when he was in that Masked Gentleman suit!!!! XD I liked the part in the credits where he tries to remove layton's hat (which was funny since we all know what Layton's hair looks like XD) SHARON X LANDO FOREVER!!!!! :D (I'm still ranting over my Lando fandomness!!! XD) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) WOHOOO!!!!! Let's start a Lando fan club XD Just joking :P Anyways i loved the part where he removed the mask as he brushed his hair!!!!!!!! KYAAAHH!!!! O______O Lando!!! You looked hotter with the longer hair and with the gentleman outfit XD Hmmm.....i also liked the part where he had amnesia!!! That means that he had probably some flashbacks after reading the letter from Descole!!! That gives Descole one point XD Also i love how his butler was dedicated to him :P --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Asking... If you weren't joking, I can deal with the contributors. I know I haven't been that active but I have decided to come back and do something good! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will ask. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thank you for the welcome. You can speak in english with me because i have the google translate in favourites and i am studying english.Camareri 17:57, September 20, 2011 (UTC)camareri Yay! It's good to know you're back! Sorry I couldn't talk to the new user, I had ALOT to do! [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 19:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Layton OCs Wiki Hi, you're gettting this message because you've posted Layton OCs or fan fiction on this wiki. If you're already using the new OCs wiki, this may not apply to you. There may be some new information though, so please take a look As recently posted in the news a few weeks back, MissToraleiLayton has started the Layton OCs Wiki, which will be the new location for Layton OCs and fan-fiction previously posted on the blogs. Posting Layton fanfics and OCs will no longer be allowed on this wiki. Because of this change, OC and fan fiction pages from this site are to be moved to the OCs Wiki, and it is possible that they will be removed from the main wiki. In order to guarantee that you do not lose any of your work, you should make copy your pages for it on the OCs wiki (they do not need to be posted in blogs; they can have their own mainspace articles). If you do not move them over, you should at least make a copy of the code. Any questions you have about the new wiki can be directed to MissToraleiLayton. If you have questions about the move or need help getting your pages off of main wiki, please talk to Wattz2000, Tjcool007, or myself. You may also post questions in this forum topic. -Banana Split 00:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't make the rule; I'm just sending out the message. There's some of it left here ("Fanfiction") and here, and on Toralei's talkpage on the other wiki if I remember correctly. The main problem, though, is that it clogs the Recent Changes and takes away from the wiki's main content. -Banana Split 13:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC)